Traditionally, a database and its log can only be protected together using single schedule, (backup database plus log) or protected separately under different schedules. A single schedule protection scheme is not able to achieve a desired recovery point objective (RPO) in a production environment. A separate schedule protection scheme results in two individual streams between database backup and log backup without apparent relationships, making it harder when it comes to restoring data. The relationship is mostly kept by manually through records maintained by individuals.
Traditionally, backup copy operation has been single threaded operation with the identification of files to copy and the copying of files intermixed. Due to the serial nature of copying, back up operations can take a long time.